


Strider Drabbles: 2 - Defiance

by Tres13



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 02:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tres13/pseuds/Tres13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His little bro was at that age where he had to dig his heels in about absolutely everything. It was early adolescence, rearing its horrible, snarky head at Bro whenever he so much as told Dave to take off his fucking shoes so he wouldn’t track dirt over the tarp that had been painstakingly set up for a smuppet movie shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strider Drabbles: 2 - Defiance

His little bro was at that age where he had to dig his heels in about absolutely everything. It was early adolescence, rearing its horrible, snarky head at Bro whenever he so much as told Dave to take off his fucking shoes so he wouldn’t track dirt over the tarp that had been painstakingly set up for a smuppet movie shoot.

It wasn’t so bad, actually. Bro had been pretty defiant as a kid too, to the point that just about no adult could look him in the eyes after a while, for fear of retaliation. What that meant was that he was prepared to deal with some occasional sass-back, and never let it get to him. And Dave never pushed him too far, because in the end, they both knew who would win that confrontation.

At least, that was the case normally. On this particular day, however, things were different. Maybe Bro had been going too easy on him lately, or maybe the stars were just out of alignment. Either way, it seemed like the younger Strider had chosen today to wake up on the cocky side of the bed.

“Hey, your school cancel or something?”

Dave didn’t even spare his guardian a glance, just continued to stare numbly at the TV. “Nope.”

“Then why aren’t you there instead of here?”

“Didn’t feel like it.”

Oh, _hell_ no. They’d talked about this. Bro was chill with Dave not fitting society’s mold, but he had put his foot down on one thing, and that was education. Meaning, Dave was going to have one, however lame and mainstream the kid might have thought it was. “To hell with that. Get your shit; I’m driving you to school.”

“No.”

“Excuse me? I thought I just heard a word of dissent emerge from your mouth. But that would be incredibly silly and just all kinds of pointless, so I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear it after all, and politely reiterate: go get your shit for school, Dave. NOW.”

Dave actually _sneered_ at him. “Make me.”

Bro’s expression turned to cold steel. “ _What_.”

To his credit, the little dude had enough survival instinct to look mildly worried for a second. Too bad he let his riotous teen hormones override his better judgment. “I said ‘make me,’ jackass.”

The next thing Dave knew, he’d been slung over his older brother’s shoulder, and they were headed at a casual clip out of the living room. “HEY! Let me go, you dick!”

“Nope.”

Dave began a panicked squirming and kicking when he realized where they were going. “BRO, PUT ME DOWN, I SWEAR TO GOD—”

Bro grinned savagely. “Oh, no, dude, this is happening. You’ve done called down the thunder. You’ve woken the sleeping dragon. You’ve solicited divine punishment, and it’s my duty as your loving sibling to deliver it.”

“Nonono, shit, Ididn’tmeanitI’msorry!”

“No you’re not. Not yet.”

Bro strolled into his bedroom and kicked the door shut behind him. This room was closest to the outside of the building, and there were no tenants living directly above or below this space. No one would hear a blessed thing.

The instant he flung Dave carelessly down on the mattress, the kid attempted to make a break for it. Too slow, naturally, and Bro caught him before he made it more than an inch. Holding both of the teen’s skinny wrists in one hand was no challenge, leaving his other hand free to hike up Dave’s t-shirt.

“Ohjesus, please don’t, I’m sorry, I really am!” the boy pleaded.

Bro just smirked, lowered his lips to his brother’s pale, faintly trembling stomach—and blew. “PPPPHHHHHHHHTTTTTTTT.”

Dave shrieked and thrashed, but there was no way to escape. A second raspberry made him scream even louder, loud enough that even with the location of the room (and the sound-proofing Bro had installed), the other occupants of the building were probably wondering by now who was murdering little girls. The assault continued until Dave was giggling helplessly and crying and cursing and convulsing every time Bro so much as brushed him with a fingertip. Finally, the elder Strider let up, if only because the gaspy, squeaky way the brat was breathing between giggle attacks was beginning to concern him.

“You gonna go to school?” he asked, just to make sure the point was hammered home.

“Y-yes,” Dave wheezed. “Oh god, fuck you, YES.”

“Good. Go grab your stuff. I’ll be waiting in the car.”

Half an hour later, they were parked outside the school, and Dave sulked as obviously as he could while still attempting to patch up his shattered dignity. “If you ever tell anybody about this, I’ll burn all your puppets, and then I’ll post pictures of you sobbing into their remains on Facebook.”

Bro gave a soft snort. “Like I’d ever share the secret of your tender, super-ticklish belly with the world. Such a weapon is too powerful to unleash upon the ignorant masses. It’s mine alone, little dude, to use for the betterment of mankind.”

“You’re an ass.”

“And you’re late. Get going.”

Grumbling under his breath the whole way, Dave went.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> ((Loosely influenced by this art: http://drexa.deviantart.com/art/fdsrhtbdj-207683940))


End file.
